wc_wolfenchanfandomcom-20200213-history
GRAIN ZONES
The Grain Zones are the corporate nation's primary source of food for it's citizenry. Without them, the masses would starve. This has proved to be both a liability, and a proper defense during the most tense years against the Communist Bloc, and even against home-grown rebellions. FIRST GRAIN ZONE The first of the grain zones had been set in place in 1949, on the eve of the Soviet invasions to attempt to subdue the corporation. It was a fledgling compound, mixed-in silos, farmhouses, small towns, and grain fields, combined with a light patrol force that would transverse it's expanses over shifts throughout the day and night. The FGZ would be the first to collapse from the rapid, Red invasions in the Summer of the same year, destroying two-third of the entire region, and razing most of the grain supplies, and fields into nothing. This had prompted a limited famine, only undone by Western supplies from the United Kingdom and the United States. SECOND GRAIN ZONE In 1953, after years of reconstruction to the areas, Mecklenburg had finally reached it's status of a grain zone once more. Unfortunately, a disaster had struck the zones once again, after the chemical complexes of Poland managed to develop a herbicide that would destroy grain crops within hours of deployment. The Polish People's Air Force began these chemical strikes during the harvest seasons, often encountering corporate anti-aircraft fire, but remaining adamant, and completing the missions on schedule. The result had been yet another short-lived famine, once more provided for by the Western allies, along with a pre-meditated surplus of grain from years before in the event the zone would be assaulted once more. THIRD GRAIN ZONE The third grain had been relocated to Silesia, after an executive decision to avoid using the region of Mecklenburg for a time to ease the assaults on the populace located within the area. The grain zone had been completed in 1962, after conquering the uneven and somewhat infertile lands, and began to produce food supply for the corporation's people once more. This time, however, the grain zone began to succumb to internal turmoil. Due to it's location, wedged between multiple satellites of the Warsaw Pact, and the rising tension from Danubian uprise in upper Austria. With the circumstances given, the towns within this new grain zone, along with discontent for their "exploitation" by corporate food system, began to conspire with Warsaw agents sent over the border to cause uprising. The uprising themselves began in 1965, including small Warsaw force present, and Hidono Provisional Authority, fighters on the side of the Soviets that had been siphoned through Eurasia from their native Indochina. Security forces had begun their advances into Silesia as soon as word had spread that the towns had formed small, communal militias, and had taken control of the silos and their distributive depots. Due to the intent for little casualty to be sustained on both sides, it had been taken into account that the usage of hallucinogens, similar to those used in Berlin, would be spread out among the areas under rebellion, to quell and subdue the fighting forces growing. Unfortunately, a miscalculation had been performed during the recreation of the compound, inadvertently adding a toxic effect to the mixture. This had not been realized until the barrages had been released on most of Silesian land, and countless lives were reported to be taken. Corporate clean-up crews had moved in quickly with appropriate equipment, protective gear, and aid for those who managed to survive the onslaught, while offering compensation to those who had lost loved ones. Unfortunately, the toxin itself had been found to linger, and most of the fields, originally in the midst of growing, now lay dead, and the ground unable to be fertilized. The uprising itself, even after the chemical attacks, continued to linger in Silesia itself, and even spread towards Dresden, nicknamed the Ward for it's role as a scientific complex. Even as most of the Silesian countryside lay barren and almost wastelandish, rebellious factions and guerillas managed to settle themselves in tunnels, bunker systems, and abandoned townships. FOURTH GRAIN ZONE The final, and by canon, current grain zone that has been settled, but is in fact NOT in corporate territory. The fourth zone is effectively under invasion, after ambitions to take a grain zone, rather than create one (again), forced executive decision to launch an invasion on the satellite of Poland, thus starting a proxy war that is on the verge of erupting into the Third World War. Fighting still continues on to this point, with HPA volunteers, Polish forces, East Prussian, and Soviet volunteers attempting to undo the continuous gains that the corporation has made.